Sailor Moon RiiNeo
by Fatal Kiwi
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are back! Almost a year after Galaxia, there are new powers, new enemies, and new allies! But it's so confusing...who's who? Are the new Senshi evil? Who are the Witches? Vampires, too?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Rii-Neo**

**Chapter 1**

Do you think I should have chapter titles? I don't care much for them, and I'm not all too creative with the names, so...yeah.

I decided to use the Japanese names. I did so because I hate the English names. The dubbed version of the anime sucks to me, especially the names. But I think most people know the English names, so I'll put who they are at the beginning of each chapter until I think most people have gotten them into their memories. P.S. I kept Super Sailor transformations for the Sailor Senshi. That-that there you go!

Usagi: Serena, Rei: Raye, Ami: Amy, Makoto: Lita, Minako: Mina.

* * *

"ARGHH!" someone screamed from inside a big, beautiful mansion.

In the large kitchen of the mansion, four girls stood and one girl sat in a mess of flour, water, and other ingredients for what they had been making. Her frilly shirt and skirt were covered in stains.

"Usagi! You klutz! Look at this mess!" a raven haired girl wearing a bright red dress screamed.

The girl in the mess threw the bowl off her head, letting her long pigtails free. She got in the dark haired girls face, "Don't call me a klutz, Rei! Sometimes people make mistakes!"

"But you make mistakes all the time!"

"No I don't! Ugh!" They crossed their arms and glared at each other. The three other girls in the corner, Makoto, Minako, and Ami, sighed.

Makoto, who had long, curly brown hair in a ponytail and a sleeveless T-shirt and skinny jeans, sweat dropped, "Uh... Is anyone going to make them stop looking at each other like that?"

"Well," Minako mumbled, gripping the edges of her blue jean skirt, "Maybe Ami...?"

"They're just glaring. I-I'm sure they will stop soon..." Ami said, running a hand through her short blue hair. Just then, a bright light flashed through the windows. When the light faded, the girls rubbed their eyes. When they all reopened their eyes, Serena let out a squeal of happiness and rushed forward.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana!" Serena grabbed all of the cats and crushed them to her.

"Urgh, Serena! Let go!" Luna cried. The happy girl did as she was told, and the four others gathered around the cats.

"It's been so long! Where have you been? What's up?" the girls shot questions at the trio of felines.

"Girls, we know we've been gone for about a year, but we had reasons. We needed to check up on things around the Galaxy, in this time and the future," Luna told them, "And now, we've come back to warn you. There will be new enemies soon, and we need to refresh you on your powers. I'm sure none of you have been using them at all, have you?"

Serena rubbed her arm, "Well, we haven't had any reason to since all the Galaxia trouble ended."

"Exactly! So we need to make sure you remember everything. Are you ready to get a refresher? To use your Senshi powers again?" Artemis asked. The girls all nodded. "Alright. Let's go outside and practice, ok?"

Once outside, the girls transformed into their Sailor selves. Usagi shouted, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" shouted Ami.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako exclaimed.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" screamed Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Makoto.

Different colored lights enveloped each girl and gave them their powers.

"Wow, it feels so great to be a Sailor Senshi again!" Makoto said, flexing her arms and grinning.

"Good job girls! Now I want you to practice your attacks. Do just your Super attacks, though, I already know you can do all your old ones. Try and hit the trees," Luna said.

"I'll go first!" Minako said, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She kissed her hand, blew out a golden heart which made a chain of more hearts, and shot the hearts at a large tree. The energy tore through the tree, leaving only a small stump.

"Whoa! Let me go now!" Makoto said, the Jupiter mark on her forehead shining, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She spun quickly in circles and the bright green energy shot at three trees and blew off the tops.

"My turn now!" Ami said, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She thrust out her hand, which was surrounded with rushing water. The water turned into a small harp, which Ami played, shooting powerful blasts of water at some trees. The trees froze and broke into billions of tiny pieces. (I can't remember if anything actually froze with that attack, but I like it better when it freezes :P)

"I guess I'll go now," Rei grumbled, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She thrust out her hand just the same as Ami did, but she held a ball of fire. The fire became a bow and arrow and Rei shot a tree, disintegrating it and a couple of other trees around it.

"Use your Moon Tiara Action, Usagi," Diana said.

"Ok," Usagi took a deep breath before shouting, "Moon Tiara Action!" She took off her tiara and filled it with power, making it glow and sparkle. She spun and threw the magical tiara, which shot around like a boomerang. All the rest of the trees were gone.

"Wow, girls! You're still able to do those attacks! And you're still very strong, this is great," Artemis said, smiling.

"It really is great, it's like you never stopped fighting." Luna's moon charm glimmered.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm! Mommy and Daddy are right!" Diana said, "You are all strong! Good job!"

"But we're kind of tired, right guys?" Usagi asked, looking at her Sailor friends, who agreed. "We need to get rest."

"I understand. But you all must train, the enemies could show up any time. I assume you're staying at this mansion, right?" Usagi nodded. "Well, can we stay here as well?"

"Of course, Luna!" Minako cried, "You're always welcome!"

"Well, guys, can we go inside now?" Rei asked, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, lets go," Usagi said with a smile. They all powered down and headed into the mansion.

* * *

A fifteen year old tom boy ran around in a nature park. It was empty except for her and two of her friends. Of course there were the little animals like birds and squirrels too, but whatever. She jumped on a bench and into a tree, hiding in the leaves. Her friends, a tall, pretty dark skinned girl, and a goth with spiky black hair and white eyes, showed up near the tree.

"Hey, hey, dude. X, cut that tree down," the dark skinned girl, Jazz, pointed to the tree the younger girl was in.

"Alright," X said, pulling his sword from the sheath, "I'm going to blast it." A ball of black electricity formed at the tip of his blade.

"Oh, crap," the girl in the tree muttered. X shot the electricity at the tree, and the girl jumped out just before it exploded. The girl landed behind X and Jazz, glaring at Jazz's back. "Jazzy, you really told him to blast me?"

The older pair turned to face the other girl, Jazz grinning, "I didn't say blast _you_. I said cut the tree down, he made it go boom. We both knew you could escape, though. Right, X?"

X was staring at the charred remains of the tree, "That looks pretty cool."

"He means yes." Jazz went and helped her buddy to her feet. "What do you want to do now, Amrika?"

Amrika grabbed a handful of her hair, "I vant to go de crazies, mannn!"

Jazz whacked her, "Shut up. For real, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go get some food and head home!" Amrika said, "X, lemme ride on your back!" X looked at her for a while before he started walking away. "Aw, dude! Come on!" Amrika chased after him and Jazz followed.

They went to a ramen shop and got some bubble tea. Okay, only Amrika got bubble tea, which she tried to make X drink. Then, they went and got some churros.

"I love churros!" Amrika said, stretching happily.

"We know this," X responded, still massaging his jaw from when Amrika had tried to pry his mouth open.

"So we're going home now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late," Jazz said, looking at the sky, "It's getting dark and I can see a few stars. Lets go home."

"I will go ahead, adieu, kiddies!" Amrika said, jumping away.

"Why can she jump so far?" Jazz asked. X shrugged his shoulders. They were silent the rest of the trip home.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to Jazz, it was her birthday Thursday. Oh, and Amber. Amber likes Sailor Moon.**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to Joe and Irma who were recently eloped! May they live happily ever after or something! Merry Marriage, Joe! Bye, bye, everybody!**

_~Sailor Moon~ **Rii-Neo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon Rii-Neo**

**Chapter 2**

Mmm churros...

* * *

A few days after the kitty trio went back to the past, it was a bright and sunny morning and Usagi was sleeping in.

"USAGI!" Rei screamed, bursting through the door. She grabbed Usagi's wrists and dragged her out of bed.

She hit the ground and woke up. "Ah-wha?" Usagi wiped the drool from her face and looked around.

"Luna said the new enemy is near! Get up and go Senshi!" Rei said. Usagi jumped up and called out,

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Bright colors, blah, blah, blah, she became Sailor Moon. Rei was already Sailor Mars. They rushed out of the mansion towards the team.

Two women floated in the air, smirking at the Sailor Senshi. One woman had jet black hair in a bob with two golden highlights. She wore golden and black armor. The other woman had long white hair in a ponytail atop her head. Her armor was identical to her partners, but instead of gold, it was silver and black.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"We are just a pair of witches who are here to learn more about you," The white haired woman said, "My name is Imoan."

"I am Naomi," the dark haired woman said, "We are going to test you. We'll see if you are worthy enough to become witches."

"What? Witches?" Minako asked them, "What are you talking about?"

"My, my, child, have you never heard of a with before?" Imoan asked. She put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Pitiful."

"Witches are all powerful magic-users, spell casters. Surely humans portray us as evil women in many of your so-called fairy tales," Naomi said.

"Yeah, they do, and they make you ugly! Now I see why," Makoto said, her fists lighting up with electricity.

"Did you just _insult _us?" Imoan hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I believe she did. Well, Imoan, I think we must teach these pathetic girls a lesson," Naomi growled, glowing yellow.

"And we must prove that they are too weak to become part of our group!" Imoan glowed white. "Lets go, little girls!"

"For one, we're sixteen! And, two, we're going to kick your butts!" Rei said, getting ready to shoot them with some fire. Imoan and Naomi shot towards the girls.

"Death Shadow!" someone shouted, and a dark mist flew in front of the witches, making them stop.

"What the? What kind of an attack was that? Was it supposed to scare us? How stupid!" Imoan exclaimed.

"You'd better watch your mouth." It was the same voice from before. A girl stepped into the light with her hands on her hips. She had short, wavy dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore a black and white sailor uniform and black bands on each arm, "My attacks are not stupid at all. Watch," She pulled her hands to her chest and the mist showed up again. It was in the shape of a person. She pushed her hands back out and the shadow attacked Imoan.

"If you have to control it," Imoan said as she leaped away, "we can attack you!"

"Oh, no, I'm leaving this to you," the girl told her shadow. The shadow took off and began to fight Imoan on its own. "You wanna go?" she asked Naomi.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked Ami.

"Well, they're going to fight," she answered.

"But who is that?"

"I don't know. She could be one of us. Or maybe she's like Galaxia, an evil sailor Senshi."

Imoan and Naomi got back together in the sky. Naomi scowled, "They didn't tell us there was six of you. We're leaving, but we'll be back." The air around them swirled and they disappeared.

The new girl made her shadow disappear as well and groaned, "Now I have no time to go to a sports store!" She started muttering and pacing around.

"Hey! Who are you, little girl?" Makoto asked loudly.

A tick mark appeared on the girls' forehead as she turned to Sailor Jupiter, "Shut up! I'm almost fifteen! You could be more polite to someone who just saved you!"

"What? You didn't save us! We could handle them easily!" Rei snapped at her.

"_Sure_ you could!" the girl and Rei glared daggers at each other before the girl turned away, "I don't want to waste my time with you guys. You're rude and annoying." She began to walk away.

"Wait, wait! What's your name?" Usagi questioned.

She turned and sighed. She looked at Usagi, "For now, you can call me Toxin. Adieu, Sailor Moon!" She shot them a peace sign and flipped out of sight.

"Toxin? What a weird name," Minako said.

"Well, lets go home and power down." The girls went back to their mansion.

* * *

Jazz was setting up some instruments in the band room of X, Amrika, and her house. Jazz went to the door, "X! Come in here and fix up your guitar! I don't want you to cut me if I touch it!" The tall goth walked in the room and picked up his shiny black electric guitar. It had one red stripe and two red circles decorating the front. The strings were red as well.

"Will you tell Amrika to stop eating all the churros and get on the drums? She's been eating them since she got back," X said as he adjusted his guitars' strings. Jazz flicked him in his arm and went out of the room to the kitchen.

Amrika was staring at the churros with stars in her eyes. Jazz took the churros Amrika had and popped them in her mouth (it was mini-churro) "You need to go to the drums, girl. Now, we want to practice."

"Yeah," Amrika entered the band room and got on the drums. "What do you guys want to play?"

"What ever, it doesn't matter."

"Ok, I'll lead and you guys figure out what I'm playing." She started beating on the drums with her sticks, keeping a steady beat. X figured out the song and began to strum the guitar strings.

"Oh, now I've got it," Jazz said, and she played her guitar, too. They switched through a few songs until Amrika complained that she was hungry. "You're always hungry, you always eat. You're going to get super fat one day. I'm going to use you as a bed, and even as I sleep, I'll say, 'I told you so!'"

"If I get fat, I won't care! As long as I don't get some crazy disease, I'll be fine," Amrika dashed to the kitchen.

Jazz leaned back in her chair and looked at X, "She's gonna get fat." X was in his own little world, though, and he didn't hear her. "Argh...Sometimes I hate you."

X snapped out of his little trance and looked to Jazz, "What?"

"I said, sometimes I hate you."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Whatever. I'm tired, see you later." Jazz waved goodbye to him as a response and he left to his bedroom, knocking her out of the chair as he did.

* * *

Imoan and Naomi bowed down to their leaders (yep, leader_sss_) back at their base.

"So, what did you find out? I see you didn't capture anyone," the oldest leader said.

"We apologize, we were unable to complete the mission due to another enemy who surprised us," Imoan said.

"You came back with nothing because of one person?"

"Yes, but there were six opponents. We just wanted to report this, we discovered something new."

"Six opponents? You call yourselves powerful witches, yet you could not take on six human teens? I'll have you know that, in total, there are ten. If you have problems with six, maybe we don't need you anymore."

"Don't say that, just give us another chance! We won't fail you," Naomi insisted.

He leaned on his arm and closed his eyes, "See what my brother thinks."

Imoan glanced to his brother and pleaded, "Young master, please convince your brother to let us stay!"

"Hold on, I'm checking some data on those Sailor Senshi," he said, holding up a hand to stop her.

"But, young master, I-" Imoan got blasted across the room.

"I said hold on, why can't you listen?" he glared at her, "Sometimes you witches annoy me."

"Are you going to take our powers? Kick us out, destroy us?" Naomi asked nervously.

"Ugh, shut up. No, you can keep working. Just don't mess up so much or I'll break your necks."

"Your threats are so stupid, little brother."

"I will do it though. Trust me, it hurts. But some people die fast, so..."

Imoan moaned (heheheh) in the corner and Naomi ran over to her. Imoan wiped the blood that dripped down her chin and caught her breath. "Are you alright?" Naomi's golden eyes checked over her partner.

"I-I'm fine." Imoan told her, "I'm a witch, I won't go down so easy."

"Hey, you calling me weak, Imoan? Want me to blast you again?"

"No, sir! Not at all!"

Naomi sighed, "I guess since we're the newest, we'll get dogged out more."

"I guess," Imoan said as she stood up with the help of Naomi, "They don't want us to be pathetic. We must work harder."

"Yes, we must, and we shall. Lets take down those sailor girls."

"Lets."

* * *

**I have no idea what song they were playing, they just play songs, people. Imagine the song was whatever you want, I don't even care.**

**Heheheh learn how to drive a standard everybody! Just don't crash into fences! Don't get too close to fences at all, or really anything, when you're learning to drive a car. Because sometimes things go like this "Screeeeech! BOOM!" and it sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon Rii-Neo**  
**Chapter 3**

Usagi sat in her favorite chair near a window, lost in her thoughts. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were with he again and they got their powers back. People who called themselves "witches" were trying to recruit some sailor senshi and the newest senshi's name was Toxin. Was there going to be any other new senshi? Suddenly, Usagi felt alarmed and shot up from her seat.

Luna burst through the door (the little kitty door) and shouted, "Usagi! There's more trouble!"

Usagi called out, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" and ran outside. She used her sailor communicator to find the others and went to them.

"Oh hello, little miss pigtails," Imoan called from her place in the sky, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"How are you all doing today? Why so angry? How about we just sit down and have a chat?" Naomi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto shouted at them, "Stop playing this weird game, we're here to fight!"

"Oh, we just want to talk. You know, to tell you about all the benefits of being a witch." Imoan said, as she and Naomi floated down to the ground. "Please, no fighting. Just sit with us and listen to all we offer you." She flicked her hand and a large table showed up with enough room for the two witches and all the senshi present. The pair of armored women sat in the chairs and waited for the girls to do the same. They just sat there, waiting, for about five minutes until Usagi started to pull out a chair for herself.

"What the heck, Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" Rei snapped.

Usagi turned back to her, "I'm sitting, Mars!"

"You know it might be a trap!"

"We can protect our selves if it's a trap. You guys should sit too," Usagi said. The other senshi were hesitant but sat down as well.

"Ok!" Imoan said, looking super happy, "Well, today we're here to give you girls some info on the witches! There's a lot of fun that comes with being one of us. Once you get through all the hardships of being the newbies, it's so great! We have everything back where we come from, it is just like a _ten- star _vacation place, and you can stay for life! I'm sure you'd all really enjoy it."

Naomi began to talk, "And, I think all the outfits would appeal to you, wouldn't they? There's so many wonderful things to wear! Aside from that, you get new powers. You'll be stronger than ever! We can't tell you much more if you don't join us, so what do you say?"

All the senshi were a bit surprised and confused after the witches stopped promoting their home. "Wait..." Usagi began, "Are you guys evil?"

"Oh," Naomi said, sitting up, "that's an interesting question." She smiled at Usagi, her eyes glowing a bit, "It depends on what you consider evil." Her smile turned into a creepy smirk.

"Why would we want to join you?" Minako questioned.

Imoan was getting irritated. "Did you not just hear us? There's so much power in being a witch!" Then she added, "And where we stay is very nice. We have great riches."

"No. We're not joining you, so leave. We aren't evil and we don't care if you have power or money," Usagi said in a serious tone.

Naomi and Imoan got up and glared at them. "Then we'll just have to kidnap you, won't we?" They began to float and glow. The sailor senshi got up, too.

"Finally, some action!" a girl cried from behind the sailors.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Makoto asked.

"I've been standing right next to that table since those ladies started talking!" she laughed, "You guys really need to pay attention to your surroundings! You really didn't notice me?" The girl had short dirty blond hair with big curls. Her eyes were bright brown and a few freckles decorated her peachy skin. She wore a black and red sailor outfit.

"Another one?" Imoan whined. Then she pouted, gaining a freaked look from Naomi, saying, "I'm not sticking around here. You guys are making me upset!" She snapped her fingers and a black portal opened behind her. Then he waved like a maniac and slipped into the portal, taking Naomi with her. But before the portal closed, a monster popped out.

"What the? A monster? Just one?" Rei said.

"I'm no monster! Monsters are hideous, I'm beautiful! I'm a Cinsos, the best one out of all of them!" Her voice was high pitched and annoying. "My name is Itorin! I'm going to fight-" The black and red sailor girl jumped up and kicked the Cinsos, shouting,

"Stop talking, your voice is horrible!" Itorin fell on her butt an squeaked.

"How dare you!" she snapped, "I'll destroy you, child!"

The black and red girl made her hands into the shapes of guns, "Shut up, you weirdo! Blazing Sun Bullets!" Shining orange orbs formed at the tip of her fingers and she shot them at Itorin. Itorin ran and hopped around, trying to doge the bullets. A few bullets hit her and she hissed.

"Ah! Hot!" Itorin stopped flailing around and put up a small shield to block, "Let's see how you hold up against one of my attacks!" She took in a deep breath and her chest and cheeks grew large, freakishly large. Itorin blew out, a few trees snapped, and little miss blazing sun flew backwards. The girl landed with a loud clunk and dirt blew up in a cloud. Itorin turned back to the other senshi and smiled evilly, "Now it's your turn!"

"No way!" Makoto growled. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the brunette twirled in circles and green electricity zapped Itorin. The Cinsos was electrocuted and stood there, sizzling.

"Th-that hurt! I w-will make you p-pay!" Itorin stammered, twitching here and there from the electric shock. Itorin prepared to blow them away again but water splashed onto her face and froze her mouth. Minako laughed and patted Ami's back, praising her. Itorin tied to yank the ice off her face and it muffled her angry screams. Then, a back panther leaped from the trees and bit the Cinsos' arm. Itorin flapped her arm and screamed so much, the ice melted. "A panther! Why is a panther here?" The large cat let go of her arm and backed off a little. Then, it began to morph into a person. The person was the dirty blond that had been flung away.

She smiled, "Weren't expecting that, were you? I'm full of surprises!"

Itorin clutched her arm and glared at the girl. "Lets end this!" she screeched, putting out her hands and opening her mouth wide. Rei got her with a ball of flames.

"Don't wait around to see what happens, Sailor Moon! End that monster."

Sailor Moon looked from Itorin to Rei, then back to Itorin, "Ok! Here goes! Moon Tiara Action!" She spun and threw the glittering tiara. When it hit Itorin, she screeched again and disappeared.

The unusual girl in the red and black uniform cheered. "If I heard her voice one more time, I might have kicked down a building or something!" The girl walked over to Makoto and shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Jupiter! How are you?"

Makoto looked confused, "I'm fine... Um, who are you?"

The girl let go of Makoto's hand, smiling sweetly, "Sailor Sun, of course." The other senshi looked her over.

Makoto smiled, too, saying, "You don't look very sunny, no offense."

Sailor Sun chuckled, "That's 'cause I'm a vampire."

The group sweat-dropped, except for Usagi. "V-vampire? How come you're not burning up in the sun?"

"All those stories about vampires where we react to to the sunlight are totally fake! We get power from the sun! It's our substitute for blood, actually. Vampires have a connection with all the planets and everything that lives on them, because we are sun-powered, which allows me to transform into anything I want!" Usagi shied away from her.

"Why is your sailor uniform so dark if you're Sailor Sun?" Rei asked.

"Well, black and red are my favorite colors. Why does it matter?" Rei shrugged. "Ok, since everything is done here, I'll be taking my leave!"

"Wait! Are you on our team?" Usagi called from her place behind Ami.

Sailor Sun scrunched her face up a bit, "Not really." She grinned, "I have my own team." she turned to Makoto again, "If you want to join me you can. Jupiter is my favorite planet!" And she was gone.

"Whoa!" Makoto exclaimed. "She was just right," she pointed and stomped on the area, "there, and now she's gone! What was that?"

"Er, one of the benefits of being a vampire?" Ami suggested. Usagi squeaked and hid behind her again.

Rei sighed and grabbed Usagi, "Come on, lets go home."

* * *

**Meow meow meow meow I'M BORED. I switched this up a little, on request of my friend. Leedle leedle lee! Have a great day/night/time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon RiiNeo**

**Chapter 4**

Eeee! Finally! Sorry for the slow updates, I've been really busy (lazy) with schoolwork (playing games XD) I hope no one stopped liking my story, thanks for reviews and faves and for just reading!

* * *

"Masters, we have sent out our first Cinsos to test the senshi," Imoan said, kneeling with Naomi in front of their masters.

"You have?" The younger brother asked. Both of the women nodded.

"And we were attacked by one more senshi," Naomi said, "Would you consider checking on them once more?"

"No, we're fine," the younger brother said, leaning on the arm rests of his throne. He smirked, "We know that more senshi, not the regular planet senshi, have shown up. The original total was really somewhere over thirty including evil ones, I know, but many of them were killed. Those who remain in our galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy, and this time totals nine, not with the new sailors popping up."

"New sailor senshi?"

"Not the regulars in Moon's group?" two new voices rang out through the dark room. Both brothers smiled but the witches frowned.

"Yes, there are new senshi. The two that have been seen are Sailor Toxin and Sailor Sun," the eldest brother, waving his hand at the new arrivals, "Would you like to accompany Naomi and Imoan on their next trip?"

"I think it will be interesting," one spoke up.

"I agree. We will go along with those witches," the other said. Then, they both turned and left.

Naomi glanced after the pair, then to her masters, "Must they really come with us?"

"Oh," the eldest leaned forward, smirking slightly, "Do not be intimidated by them."

Imoan straightened up out of her kneeling position quickly. "We are not intimidated by them," she snapped, "We are not! We are much better than they are!" The brothers glared at her, their clear, diamond like eyes shining through the darkness.

"Imoan," the eldest hissed, "Do _not _shout at me like that, unless you have a death wish." Imoan slowly shrunk back down. He leaned back into his throne, "You two will go and capture the sailor senshi, prove you are worthy to have the title of a witch. Those other two will only observe what happens, observe the sailor senshi."

"You have to succeed this time," the younger brother laughed, "Or we will end you." Imoan and Naomi nodded and left the room.

* * *

Ami sat at a table and flipped through a few books she had while Rei paced back and forth behind her.

"What's up with these witches?" Makoto asked from her place at the table, which the other senshi were all seated around. "I mean, what are they?"

"They're ugly, freaky old ladies with wicked dark powers that turn people into frogs and ruin princess' dreams!" Usagi cried. Rei glared at her,

"I want to know about _real _witches! Not the fairytale ones, the ones you're scared of!" Usagi stuck out her tongue, Rei did the same.

Ami turned another page in the big, gray and yellow book she had, "All I've been finding are fairy tale witches or old time witch hunting stories..." She looked on for a little while before sighing and closing the book. "The only way we'll be able to find anything out about these witches," she said, "Is to be up close and examine them." Just then, everyone felt a wave of pressure go through them.

Minako got up from her seat, "I know that feeling, there must be an enemy nearby!" The girls transformed into their senshi forms and dashed outside. Imoan and Naomi were flying near the senshi's mansion.

"I'm tired of you! Get ready to be destroyed, I'll prove you have no worth as witches!" Imoan said, pulling back her hand and snapping her fingers. A dark hole opened beside her, out jumped a short, pointy-eared woman. She was a little over weight and very creepy looking.

"I am Beamor!" her voice was scratchy, "A great Cinsos! I will defeat you!"

"No you won't," Minako shouted, "You'll be defeated easily by us!" She jumped up into the air and punched at the Cinsos.

"Ooh!" Beamor huffed after she was hit by Minako "You're going to _get it_!" She began to get bubbly, like boiling water, and split apart. Three Beamor, smaller than her first form, showed up and shouted at the senshi.

"Not more of you," Minako growled, "You're ruining my day. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She kissed her hand and swung her heart chain right through one of the Cinsos, it disappeared.

"These things are making me mad," Rei. said, making a flame bow and arrow, "Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrows shot at both of the Cinsos, one dissolved and the other dodged. "Sailor Moon! Destroy that one and this should be over!" Usagi stepped closer to Beamor and the witches, clutching her tiara.

"Moon Tiara," she breathed, "Action!" She threw the tiara, it shot through the air and to the Cinsos, destroying it.

"That went so quickly!" Naomi gasped. Imoan fumed, her eyes and fists began to shine.

"Argh! I will not lose to you, Sailor Moon!" she flew down in a flash towards Usagi. Makoto jumped up and kicked Imoan right in her chest. Imoan fell down and Naomi attacked. Usagi threw her tiara again. Naomi moved mostly out of the way of it but got a cut on her cheek.

"AH!" Naomi held her head, "Your power! It burns!" She grabbed Imoan and opened up a portal, "Forget this!" The witches left.

Usagi turned to her friends, "I guess we were pretty strong in this fight, that went so fast!"

"It really did. Maybe the witches will leave us alone now," Ami said, "I wonder what they're really all about, anyway." The group all didn't know, so they went back to their home to search more things about the witches.

* * *

Naomi and Imoan bowed down to their leaders, Naomi rubbing her cheek. It was hard telling them they had not captured any senshi.

"Sirs..." Naomi began, "The senshi have given us trouble. We have not defeated them yet, they have injured us. Their power is sickening, it hurts us."

"Yes, sirs, it hurts us badly and takes away our power. We ask for more power and another or many more chances to capture you the senshi you want," Imoan said. She stared up at her leaders wiht hopeful eyes.

"No. No way. We told you, one more failure and we'll know you are a failure. You have failed once again, ladies! Your witch adventure ends here." The youngest master stepped down off his throne and over to Imoan. He swung his arm and in a second, she was slammed against the wall. The master pressed his forehead to hers and his hand squeezed her neck, eyes glittering as he grinned, "I have never really liked you, Imoan. Now I have a reason. You're pathetic, useless." Imoan tried to pry the young master's hand off of her neck, tried to get free, she kicked her legs and flapped her arms but her strength was nothing compared to his and he stood unfazed, laughing and insulting her.

Naomi began to run towards her counterpart, but the eldest master appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She paled and whispered, "What will you do to me?"

"What do you think?" he whispered back, tightening his grip on her body. His hands glowed light gray and he pressed his palms to her stomach, "Goodbye, witch." Naomi screamed as she shattered into tiny golden particles.

"Naomi!" Imoan choked out, again trying to escape from the man who held her. The youngest master leaned away from her, his hand glowing on her neck.

"You're so pathetic," he laughed again, blasting her so that she dissolved the same as her partner. He glared at the spot where the witch had just been, "I thought they would do us at least some good, but they were only a waste of our time."

The eldest master sighed, flicking his hand, "Who shall we send next time, brother?"

The younger one smirked, "How about-"

"No," his brother cut him off. He knew the younger master was going to ask for the ones who had gone with Imoan and Naomi to go again on their own, "They will watch over everything that happens until we are serious enough to send them. We will send another pair of our witches."

"Hmm... Well, those annoying cat girls can go then. I'm pretty sure we'll get rid of them if they go," he laughed, "I'm wishing to gain a sailor senshi on our side, and loose all our troubling witches!"

"You are very sick, aren't you, brother?"

"Whatever!" They both silenced and sat back in their thrones.

* * *

**Yay! Fourth Chapter! It is shorter than the others I think, but I'm already working on the fifth one! I'll try to keep my grades nice and really high, be a smarty, stay happy and update for all you readers! YAAAAAY!**


End file.
